Unspoken Truth
by SueBaby22
Summary: With recent revelation and uncertainty of what is to come next. Nikita's world is turn upside down when her trust of long time friend is brought into questioning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N first real shot at writing a fanfic. I hope you guys will enjoy my take on Nikita's relationships.

It's a little over a week since Michael showed up unannounced at Nikita's spot. Their conversation, as short as it was, left a mark on her. All thoughts of interfering with Division missions, to help bring down Percy, had been put on hold.

At first she tried to continue as if nothing happened, still met up with Alex, put on the same charade. Michael's words didn't start to sink in until Alex mentioned "I can tell you trust Michael." Alex's words were unexpected in the conversation, it seemed very random to Nikita, but they were true.

After that Monday, on Alex's day off that was the last Nikita had spoken to her. She stayed home in her loft thinking of Michael's words, the hurt that crossed his face, and how easily his words cut like a knife.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Just thinking about the words and the disbelief on Michaels face, once he finally put two and two together, haunted her. Of course she wanted to go to him, but how could she, when he's so loyal to Division.

"I thought we had more than that. I thought you trusted me enough, to confide in me about this." She replayed the scene, Michael's eyes piercing down on her, trying to figure out why she didn't. But, no words could come to her, which only made Michael feel like; maybe he was reading more into their recent encounters.

"Back on the roof, when Alex was taken by Vlad, you were going to say something but you stopped yourself." Nikita tried to cut him off, but he didn't let it go, he kept pushing, like she usually did.

"I know you care for me, and I would never let division harm you, as long as I can stop it. But this Nikki…" hearing Michael calling her Nikki, sent chills throughout her body. He rarely called her that, and when he did, there was always a strong sense of yearning behind it. As much as he would love to lose control and give into his desires, he couldn't. But calling her Nikki, was his way of letting her know that he wanted to, but couldn't.

"How could you not tell me this, didn't you think I would figure it out? Alex comes on the scene, and all of a sudden Division's information is being leaked to you, even after Thom died." Michael's voice had started to build with angst "You're just thinking about Nikita; you don't care what happens to anyone else. If Percy finds out, you know what will happen to Alex" Michael said.

"Michael…" He didn't want to hear anything else she had to say. He started to leave, but before he did, he turned to say one last thing to her. "I just wanted to tell you… that, I know" and that was it, he turned back around and walked out of her loft, leaving Nikita unsure of what just happened and what was to come.

Nikita got off her bed and stared out into the rain, looking onto the city. The thought of going out into the city made her uneasy, and the possibility of running into Michael, wasn't something she was ready to face. She didn't even want Alex to see her like this.

This has been the lowest she has been in years, and it was all because Michael thought she didn't trust him, that she didn't still care, when that was completely the opposite. After he was long gone, she found the right words to say, words she always wanted to say to him, but held in.

Back at Division, Alex was being briefed on the upcoming op. She could barely focus on the mission and their new target. All that was on her mind was where is Nikita? Not being able to reach her, didn't sit well with Alex.

She kept checking her phone for messages, but there were none.

"Are we done?" Alex asked, even though it didn't sound like a question, it came out more as if she was annoyed with the consultation.

"Yeah, were done. All the details were sent to your Blackberry" Birkoff said.

Alex left the room in a hurry. Michael and Birkoff shared a confused look. Michael waited a bit before he pursued Alex.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Alex reluctantly turned to face Michael letting out a huff of air.

"Can it wait? I really need to go to the bathroom." Michael didn't buy it one bit, he had a feeling there was more to what she led on.

"Sure, but I need to speak with you right after." Alex nodded and headed off.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Alex went to the computer lab and hastily logged on the computer. She didn't care if Birkoff had a program set up to see if anyone used the shell program again. She hasn't heard any chatter about it, especially since everyone thought Thom was the mole.

"Sensei, where are you?" Alex typed into the two way chat. No reply, she waited a couple minutes before she tried again. "I'm starting to worry, this isn't like you, call me ASAP."

After five minute of staring at the blinking cursor and her previous messages, Alex shutdown the program and stormed out the lab, bumping right into Michael.

"I was just looking for you. What's going on with you Alex?" Michael said as they both balanced themselves out, waiting for Alex's reaction.

"Nothing", she said, as she tried to gain back her composure.

"Cleary something is bothering you. You know you can always talk to me right? If you're worried about the op I can go over it with you again." Michael said, trying to bait Alex into explaining what's really eating at her.

"It's not the mission. Just forget. I'm just having one of those off days, that's all, nothing to worry about."

Alex's expression worried Michael; he's never seen her like this. He noticed her attitude changing over the past couple days, something, better yet someone, Nikita, was who she was worried about.

"Alex, follow me" Michael said as he started walking down the corridors. He didn't think to look back, he figured she would follow, which she did.

Michael and Alex entered a room that Alex has never seen before. Just an open space, probably a storage room, she thought to herself. She watched and waited for Michael to speak up as he carefully searched the room, for what, she didn't know.

"Alex I know." Michael said in a hush tone, still uncertain of how or who could be surveying the room.

"What are you talking about, Michael?" Alex was genuinely lost at his question. The fact that Nikita didn't tell her about the run in she had with Michael.

"About you and Division's number one threat" Alex was caught by surprise by Michael's words, but tried not to show it.

"I must be hearing you wrong. You think I'm working with Nikita?"

"Keep your voice down." Michael's response made Alex nervous.

"Could that have been why Nikita was astray as of late?" Alex thought to herself. As quick as the thought came, she disregarded it. Nikita would have told her they are working together after all.

"Michael, besides that last mission she intruded on, I haven't heard anything about her. Shouldn't we be glad she's off our radar?" Alex said nonchalantly, as if Nikita was the last thing that ever crossed her mind.

"Alex you can drop the act. I saw Nikita a little over a week ago." That got a reaction that Michael was waiting for. Alex realized that maybe he was telling the truth. "So tell me what's going on. What's wrong with Nikita?"

Alex was stunned by the concern in his voice and on his face. She wanted to spill about her four day hiatus, but even though Nikita trusted him, Alex didn't know what Nikita shared with him.

"Honestly Michael, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where or what Nikita does with her time. Sorry, but I can't help you with something I don't know anything about."

Alex hated lying to his face, especially since she could tell he didn't believe a word of it.

Michael watched Alex exit the room, as fury built inside of him. He knew she was lying, and the fact that it had to do with Nikita, only made him angrier. The thought of Nikita being in danger crossed his mind, and then how pissed he would be if Alex withheld the truth, when he could have helped her.

"Nikita" Alex called as she walked into Nikita's loft. Alex searched the room and there was no sign of Nikita, anywhere. Alex walked over to the computer to see that it was off; the hard drive didn't even feel remotely warm, like the computer has been off for awhile.

Alex continued searching the open area, to see if Nikita had left a note or something explaining where she went or what the hell was going on with her, but there was nothing.

Just as Alex was about to leave, Nikita and her lifeless body came from around the corner, which lead to the washroom. Alex couldn't believe her eyes. Nikita, the strong, independent, fierce, stunning, women that Alex looked up to, didn't look like herself.

"Nikita, what happened?" Sadness filled her voice; her words were barely audible as she took full sight of Nikita's arms. Alex remembered Nikita sympathizing with her, when she was going through her withdrawal, but she never thought she would see her in this state.

Alex studied Nikita's attire; ripped off the shoulder, sleeves cut high, dingy sweater. Her hair was a hot mess, and not in the good way. It looked as if she hasn't washed or tried to attempt to brush it out. Mascara stained the ring of her eyes. Nikita reminded her of her old friend Yelena that she met in the club, before she was kidnap by Vlad, minus the club attire.

"What do you want, Alex?" Nikita said, as she tried to make her way back to her bed.

"Nikita, what the hell happened? I've been trying to reach you, I was worried and for good reasons too, from looking at you. Plus, Michael is on my ass now."

That got a response from Nikita. She spun around in fear of what Alex might have said, or worse, what Michael told her. She wanted to tell Alex on her own, she didn't want to keep it a secret, but she wasn't ready to talk.

"Alex, I really don't feel like talking right now, and about" just as she was about to say his name, Michael stepped into the entry way of the loft.

Alex instantly stepped forward towards her, worried that something was happening to Nikita, not knowing that Michael was standing behind her, staring at Nikita.

"What's wrong? Nikita, talk to me" Alex said, as she took hold of Nikita's shoulder trying to get her to focus on her. All Nikita could focus on was Michael's baffled face.

Nikita's body fell limp, right into Alex arms. Alex reacted just in time to brace her in time to catch Nikita. They both slowly fall to the floor Alex holding Nikita in her arms, tapping her cheek hoping that Nikita would come too soon.

Nikita's unresponsive body sent panic through Michael, with in seconds he was beside Alex, which startled her. Just for a second their eyes locked. Alex was scared that Michael had found out about them, but that didn't matter, if it meant he could help save her mentor.

Michael on the other hand, was furious. He has only seen Nikita once in his life like this, and she didn't look half as bad as she did now. He made note to chew Alex out about this later, but his first concern right now was to get Nikita better.

Michael swiftly took Nikita out of Alex's embrace and walked over to the bed and laid her down.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Let It Go

A/N: Okay so thank you for the feedback from the first chapter XD I hope that you guys continue to like how the story is unfolding. I understand that the first chapter might have been a bit confusing grammatically or misleading. I don't usually write in 3rd person so i apologize. But i hope that this chapter is a little better written and it still keeps you interested. FEEDBACK IS LOVE! i can handle the constructive criticism, it will only help me, so i welcome it, and thank you.

Moments after Nikita was rested on the bed and came to, she fell asleep with ease, leaving Michael and Alex in an awkward situation. None of them said anything; Michael stared out the window, trying to make sense of what he'd walked in on. Alex was situated in a chair right beside the bed, looking at her mentor, with immense amount of concern.

Michael was the first to break the silence. "I asked you if anything was wrong with Nikita and you flat out lied to me." His voice rose, as he came to the end of his sentence. He slowly walked back over to the bed and stared down at Nikita. "Does she look okay to you?"

Alex glared at him, obviously she didn't look okay, but at the same time she had no clue what was going on. Alex didn't reply to Michael, she just ignored him; she didn't really want to get into it with him, while Nikita was sleeping.

Michael mumbled something under his breath, which made Alex look up at him, just to see frustration in his eyes, all directed to her. Alex rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

Alex shifted her body so her back was to Michael. She mentally started beating herself up, thinking why hadn't she checked in sooner on Nikita. It's not something that would ever cross her mind, especially since nothing seemed out of place to her. If anything, Nikita was the one always checking up on her.

She knew something was wrong, every fiber in her was telling her so. Seeing that Alex only knows about Nikita's plan to take down Division, and help save the recruits from becoming Percy's personal slaves, she knew jack squat.

Finally it hit her, Nikita seemed okay, but the last time they talked she wasn't that invested in their conversation. Alex didn't think much of it, after all they've been over and over about Alex, being more careful, to cover her tracks when in Division.

"You said you talked to Nikita a little over a week ago" Michael made one of his irritated faces like whenever Birkhoff brought up Shadownet.

"Your point" Michael said flatly, not seeing how her question was relevant to the situation.

"What happened? What did you say to her?"

Michael was taken back by Alex's accusation. Yeah he said something's that he thought later on that he shouldn't have, that was one reason why he wanted to see her again, to apologize for not giving her a chance to explain.

When he was able to calm down and think rationally, he knew why she didn't tell him. Alex's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You must have said something; she was perfectly fine up until this week."

"Yes I said something, but it's none of your concern" Michael's response aggravated Alex. It might not have been about her directly, but if what he said made her great sensei like this, she wanted to know what the hell he had said to her.

"You come here trying to put this all on me, what about you Michael? I know you two have some kind of history. Nikita won't talk about it to me, and clearly you won't either. I really don't care what you two have, that's you guy's business, but what I do care about is if your action took a toll on her. Yeah she's badass and can take a lot of pain, but I see the way she looks at you and how she reacts when I mention your name."

Alex stopped talking, she had a lot more to say, but she didn't want to give Michael the satisfaction of knowing Nikita thought of him often.

Michael on the other hand, wanted her to continue. Alex's words "the way she looks at you" was what mainly stuck out to him. Every time he locked eyes with Nikita, so many unspoken words crossed between them. The hidden words deep within her eyes, the pain he saw when things went astray. He could tell she didn't want things to go the way they have been, but they were on opposite sides.

"Michael?"Alex snapped.

"Stop" Nikita's voice barely audible, but it caught the attention of Michael and Alex. They both looked down at her, as she tried to brace herself to sit up. Michael tried to help her, but Nikita brushed him off.

"I'm fine" Nikita said, while she looked from Michael to Alex.

"No you're not" Michael said in a stern voice. "What's this then?" he said once he held up a Ziploc bag with different color pills.

"What do you think they are?" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I was going to call you tomorrow Alex…"

"No, you don't just get to change the subject. We're going to talk about this. Of course I know what it is, but what are you doing with it?"

Alex didn't know what to say; she just looked on, taking in how serious Michael was and how Nikita was just brushing off his allegation, like it was nothing.

At first when Michael discovered the paraphernalia she was shocked, but now she was speechless, as Nikita tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Michael…" Nikita tried to defend herself, but he cut her off.

"No, don't Michael me. Nikita these drugs are high dosage. What the hell were you thinking? You could have easily overdosed on them."

"But I didn't, so just let it go."

"He's right though" Alex said, both Michael and Nikita turned to look at her, with two completely different expressions. Michael's was a thank you for seeing his point, and Nikita's was "I can't believe this".

"Alex, I'm fine." Nikita squeezed her hand to try and reassure her that she was perfectly fine. "I just wanted to let loose, forget all the crap we have to deal with, have some me time, that's all." Michael rolled his eyes at her words. "I know its stupid, but I wasn't thinking"

Michael interjected himself into the conversation. "Of course you weren't." Nikita shot him a look that said; don't even start with that crap.

"If you wanted to let loose, why didn't you ask me to go to a party with you or something, or go by yourself. Why did you have to get drugs?"

"Alex, you know I couldn't have done that. What if division got wind of my whereabouts and I was caught off guard." Nikita forced a smile, trying to put Alex at ease "besides I had a lot on my mind" that drew a curious look from Michael.

The room fell silent, all three of them looking back and forth from one another and then staring off into open space.

After a few minutes of silence, Nikita spoke up. "Now that you guys can see I'm fine and alive, can you leave now?" Alex looked to Michael, to try and see his reaction, but his eyes were solely on Nikita.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, with worry in her voice.

"I'm okay, I promise. I will call you tomorrow and we can go over, you know what." She didn't need to continue on, for Alex to pick up on why she withheld the rest of her words.

Alex gathered up her things and gave her mentor a hug, but before she left, she said one last thing to her. "I'll be waiting for your call, so call me, okay."

Alex was just about to step up on the landing when Nikita turned her attention to Michael and said. "I meant you too. I want you to leave Michael."

Michael ignored her and pulled up a chair, stating that he wasn't going anywhere.

Nikita ran her hand through her hair restlessly. "Michael I don't have time to do this with you now."

"Do what?" he retorted.

"This, whatever it is you want me to say" she spat out in frustration.

"How about you explain the drugs" he said.

"I already did" she said, clearly upset. "I wanted to be carefree for a bit, okay Michael." Her eyes finally found his. "You might be content with how your life is, but I'm not like you. It's killing me to see Percy get away with his dirty ops, and you… You standing by his side, help doing his deed, even though you know they're wrong."

She had to catch her breath, just the thought of thinking how loyal Michael is to Percy, ate at her. Why couldn't he be that loyal to her, she thought?

"When I tried to help you, when I thought I was doing the right thing, you looked at me with such animosity" she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She tried to walk away; she didn't want to have this talk with him, when her emotions weren't under control.

Michael's hand caught her wrist as she got up off the bed. "Nikita" there was so much sincere in his voice, as he looked up at her, the guilt consumed him.

"Don't Michael" he could hear the sadness in her voice and it hurt him to know that he had inflicted such ache on her.

His hand still lingered on hers, as he tried to find the right words. There wasn't any, to fully explain how truly sorry he was. The only thing he could say was "I'm sorry Nikita."

Nikita withdrew her hand from his grip. "Don't you need to get back to Division? You don't want Percy to start wondering where you are now, do you."

Michael lowered his head in dissatisfaction; he could tell from her tone that their conversation was done.

"Let me explain" Michael begged.

"Why should I? When I tried to say something to you, you just walked away. You didn't even give me a chance."

"Nikki…" Michael pleaded.

"Michael stop, either you leave or I do. I told you already, I don't want to talk about it. So please, can you just let it be."

Both of their eyes locked in a stare, he could see the desperation in her eyes for him to let it go.

Michael finally conceded, he'd already hurt her enough with his words recently. If she needed space from him then that's what he will do, he thought. Michael nodded his head to her and turned to leave, as Nikita watched him walk out of her loft, without another word.


	3. Chapter 3: Back On Track

A/N: Once again THANKS for the FEEDBACK! I know this is really short but i just wanted to put the set up for the next chapter on its own. i have the next chapter all laid out, just need to type it out. so i hope you guys like where im going with this.

For the past few days, Alex and Nikita occupied their time by going shopping, watching movies, and no talk whatsoever of division. The nineteen year old protégé could tell that whatever Nikita and Michael had talked about was still dawning on her, but not as much as before.

While the two beauties were watching Due Date, Alex's phone alerted with an incoming text message. "You're wanted at Division, ASAP!" That's all the note said, sent from Michael.

The curiosities on Divisions latest rising star face, prompted worry in Nikita.

"What's up?" she asked, watching her student with close eyes.

"I'm wanted at headquarters."

"Probably just for a new op, no need to concern yourself."

Alex handed her BlackBerry over to her mentor; she looked it over and understood why her apprentice wore the expression that she did. Right away, Nikita replied back to the message without asking. The SMS read "Okay, leaving in 15 minutes." Not even a full minute passed before Michael responded with "NO! Leave right now", that reply shot panic through her.

"Okay either it's a big mission, or Michael spilled the bean, which I highly doubt. Just go in and act like everything is normal, and as soon as you get a little free time contact me okay" she said as she handed the mobile back to Alex.

The two of them shared looks and then young agent packed up her bag, and made her way out of the loft.

Just as Alex got into Operations, they were just about to start the consultation on a new mission. She let out a breath of relief, knowing that it had nothing to do with Nikita, as to why she was needed at Division. The profile up on the screen was of a brunette woman. Her name was Katya Ivanski, a Russian spy. Michael was head of the group, giving out detail and going over what the mission entails. 1: they must find her. 2: provide protection. 3: recovery the nuclear material that she stumbled across that was hidden by Mirko Dadich originally.

It all made sense as to why she had gotten the urgent message. Percy was furious with the outcome of that case, thanks to Nikita. This case was high profile, he wanted that uranium to sell to the highest bidder, or just use for his own personal gain, Alex thought to herself.

Michael explained that Percy had spread the word to a few people that he trusted, or simply had in his pocket, to keep watch of anything remotely close to Dadich's stash. His Russian contact Dimitri Novokoff, spoke directly to the spy, who's seeking protection. He made the call to Percy and that's how the mission came about, with promise of paying handsomely for her reward.

From past experience, Alex didn't believe the last part about paying her. She remembered clearly when Percy shot the computer tech guy, point blank, once Birkhoff understood how to work and improve the black box system.

"Tomorrow she will be landing in Serbia, which means we have little time to devise a plan and make it stick. This is a high priority case, failure will not be tolerated from Percy, are we all clear on that." Michael took a good look at all the agents he had called in, especially for this op, as they all processed how significant the mission was. "Understood," he said before he concluded the briefing.

Alex quickly relayed the information to Nikita and anxiously waited for her reply. After several minutes had passed she finally got one "meet me later at my spot, and we will discuss details."

The young agent smiled to herself, pleased with the reply. She wasn't sure if her mentor was going to jump on board right away, considering how withdrawn she has been with division lately, but she was happy to see her back on track.

Nikita extensively looked over all the details Alex had brought over that were put together for what she needed to know for the mission. The hotel that they would be staying in wasn't close to any possible hiding spots. It boggled Nikita for awhile, and then Alex clarified that the spy had requested that hotel.

Nikita had rolled her eyes at that response, she tried to focus on possibilities of where the hiding spot may be, but came up with three different guesses, in opposite directions. Frustration started to take hold of her, this is one mission she had to stop, Percy couldn't win this won, she thought.

"Who's in charge of this mission?" she asked.

"Michael, he said this is a high priority" Alex retorted.

Nikita played it out in her head, what's the worse that will happen if she interfered with the mission, how much trouble will Michael get into? As much as she doesn't want to put him in danger, this was just one of those cases where she had no choice but to.

The two women went over rendezvous points and how they would go about keeping in contact. Even though Michael knows about them, it didn't mean that they could just slack off, if anything, it meant they had to be more careful than before.

Tomorrow was another day to worry about the consequences of her action; all Nikita was thinking about was securing the nuclear weapon, so Percy couldn't get his hands on it.


	4. Chapter 4: So Close

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update just been a little busy in the real world. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as much or even better than the previous ones before.

The night before Nikita was restless, thinking about the op, and about seeing Michael again. She knew that their talk was far from over and that she would eventually have to. The thing that bothered her the most was where the conversation woul

She packed clothes and her essential besides gun. Alex was bringing extra for her, so she wouldn't have to worry about the airport, since they would be on private planes and by passing airport regulations.

The only weapon she carried was the knife Michael had given her to use at their failed plan to get Kasim. She's been longing to see him, wanting to get things back to where they were heading without the animosity.

The flight was smooth, Nikita had just checked into the Prezident Hotel in Novi, Serbia. She loved the luxurious life; Nikita's suite was spacious and beautifully designed with red white and beige throughout the room.

Nikita had just finished ordering a veggie meal, along side with a bottle of red win, so she could kickback and relaxes before it was go time. There was a quick rap at the door, sooner than she anticipated. Expectantly opening the door to greet the server, and get her food, since she was starving. Instead Michael was on the opposite side of the door, wearing the smile that she'd missed.

"Nikita, how typical" he said.

"You know if it's important to Percy, I'm there" she teased.

She could tell that he was waiting patiently to see if she will invite him in. She eyed him up and down, taking in how sexy he looked. No tie, a couple buttons at the top of his shirt undone, shows a little skin.

Nikita grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him inside the room.

"Were you just going to stand out there the whole time?" she asked.

"No, I was just waiting to be invited in" Michael retorted.

They both walked into the living area portion of the room, sitting on opposite ends of the same coach.

The atmosphere was filled with two different types of energy, nervousness and calm. Nikita flipped through the channels absentmindedly, while Michael looked around there room, trying to find the right words to break the ice.

For a little, they just watched the TV and Nikita made little comments here and there about some commercials that appeared. The rogue agent was relieved when she heard another knock at her door that definitely had to be the room service she ordered.

She tipped the server and then assembled her food on the table in front of the couch where she was sitting on before. She sat down turned to see Michael watching her as she behaved as if that was their normal routine.

"I dint know you were coming, or else I would have placed an order for you as well." Michael just smiled. "Oh wait, I have wine if you like."

She poured out two glasses of wine, one for her and one for him. At first he didn't drink any from the glass she had poured for him, but half way through her meal, he started to. Before they knew it they finished the bottle of wine and were way closer than were they started out.

Their laughter about an old op that went astray, but in a funny way, meaning, Michael had to play a role he wasn't too comfortable with, came to a stop when their eyes met. There was so much familiarity in them. The infatuation, the fixation to succumb to sexual desires, was written all over their faces.

Michael's eyes trailed Nikita's mouth as she slowly bit her bottom lip. She was ready to give in, but wasn't sure if he was. The alcohol churning in her system, blocked out the inhibition to control her urge.

Michael eased her untied her out of her face, so he could see her face as a whole. His fingers barely brushed the side of her face, giving her the chills, producing goosebumps.

Both of them looked down at them and then back to one another. Nikita was the first to try and close the space. It wasn't a lot, but it was just enough to make Michael anticipate what was to come.

She slowly slid her hand from the couch onto his right leg; she felt his leg go rigid. She smiled with pleasure, knowing that her touch had affected him just as much as his did.

Nikita lightly pushed him in the chest, so his back was right up against the couch, and then she climbed on top of his lap. Finally he was reacting to the situation, as his hands found her thighs.

She ran her hands through his hand, and then down to his neck, as she went in to put her luscious lips on his neck. She lingered right under his earlobe as she let out seductive air.

Michael's hands dug into her thighs, and then traced along the lower of her back, just above her posterior. Nikita bit the lope of his ear, which was followed by a low moan from him.

The vibration and ring of her phone alerted her, drawing her away from him. She tried to lean over to pick up the phone, but Michael stopped her, flipping her over so her back was on the couch, as he looked down on her with hungry eyes.

The look, the position he had put her in, him right in between her legs on top of her, easily erased the thought of her phone. He bent down and kissed her lips with so much passion that she'd never known before, but subtle at the same time.

They were both lost in the kiss, when it broke Nikita tried to catch her breathe but it was pointless, as Michael caressed her neck and just above her breast with his lips.

Beep, beep, beep, alert from Michael's phone indicating an incoming message. He didn't even think twice, he removed and silenced the phone, and then he refocused on Nikita.

He slowly slid his hands up along her side, lifting up her shirt, unveiling her laced silk black bra. A smile spread across his face as he fully removed her garment. This time Nikita pulled him down into a kiss as she lapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her, just where she wanted him.

Heavily into a make-out session, Nikita started to remove Michael's shirt, leaving his cheat bare. She was in control once again, slowly straddling Michael as she kissed his neck and then made her way down his chest.

Michael leaned his head back in pleasure, but only to catch site of Nikita's phone on the end table. Message alert was on screen and had Alex name in bold on it. He reached for her phone and opened the message. Once he read it, he eased Nikita off of him.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Nikita asked in heavy panting breathes.

"Katya is here" he responded.

"Michael…" just the way she said his name, he could tell that she wanted to continue.

"I know" crushed was an understatement, she was beyond that. She just willingly gave herself to him and now he was leaving because of duties to Division, she was devastated.

She got up off the sofa rather quickly, picking up her shirt, clearly angry about what just happened. She turned her back to him, while she put on the shirt.

"Nikita" he called, but she didn't answer. "Nikki…," she turned to face him "here you go" he said as he tossed her phone back to her.

She looked down at her hand completely confused as to when or why he had her phone in the first place.

"Explain" she said.

"Don't have time, but I got the same message, just a little delayed that's all."

"Why did you look in my phone Michael?" she asked.

He tried to buy time, while he redressed himself accordingly, before he went out to meet up with the other agents for the assignment.

"Michael" she snapped.

"I saw Alex name and thought maybe it had to do something with the Op, and I was right." Nikita glared at him and then checked the time stamp on the message. She couldn't believe her eyes that it was sent five minutes before hand. Her time with Michael seemed longer, far longer than that to her.

She thought to herself maybe it was because they've been waiting to let go for so long, as to why it felt longer. They both stood in the room not sure of how to part ways.

Michael walked over to Nikita, placing his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

"We will have our time… and I promise you, it will be perfect" he said before he bent down to kiss her. The kiss lasted several seconds. When their lips parted it had only made their bond stronger.

She could feel her heart racing, her eyes filling with the promise that one day she will get to have him completely, and the look in his eyes told her that he loved her just as much as she did. It broke her heart just a bit to know that Percy was the one cause as to why they can't happen, but at the same time if it wasn't for him, she would have never met Michael.

It took a few seconds before Michael could break away from her glistening eyes, she knew he was just as torn to leave, but he had to, for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Interference

A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update this fic i didnt realize that its almost a week since i did until today. Anyways hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and i will try my best to updae more Frequently. Thanks for feedback and i welcome them as well :)

Michael reviewed the mission with his team, and informed them about where they were going to be meeting Katya, and who is suppose to be at certain points for lookout. Michael stationed Alex at the most likely spot Nikita would try to keep an eye on things; he didn't want any other division agents to know she was there. He didn't want to have to put on the same charade, as if she was public enemy number one, when all he wanted to do was spend time with her, instead of dealing with this op.

Nikita scoped out the lobby entrance, and then made her way towards the recreational hall area. It didn't take her long to see Alex stationed in the lounge, right out side the bar and restaurant, inside the hotel. No matter how hard she tried to catch Alex's attention, it was pointless.

There were two agents in the vicinity, on lookout as well that she noticed, one by the elevators, and one pretending to check into the hotel. Besides Michael, another agent was unaccounted for, based on the intel that Alex had given her.

She caught site of a bellhop walking pass.

"Hi, sorry to bug you, but can I get you to do me a favor please" she said in a flirtatious manner.

The somewhat young hotel worker couldn't help but smile with great pleasure to have gotten her attention. "Sure, what do you need help with?" He said.

"Deliver this to the girl sitting in the single chair by the lounge looking through the magazine." She didn't need to say anything else, he was already saying yes, when he caught site of the fifty dollar bill on top of the envelope.

"Okay" that's all he said, and then he casually walked off and headed towards Alex.

"Here you go" the bellhop said, which caught Alex off guard, since she wasn't expecting anything. She looked at his hand and saw the envelope; no name, no nothing, just a small white envelope that definitely had something in it besides paper.

"Who gave you this?" She kept her voice down; she had a feeling who, but just wanted to make sure.

"Some chick" She quickly grabbed the package from him, thanked him and excused herself from her post.

Inside there was a small wireless earpiece along with a note. _For when Katya arrives, _the not read. She quickly slipped in the ear piece and headed back to her station.

Division agents along with Nikita waited half an hour before the Russian spy showed up. She checked in and was escorted to her room by agents. She explained to Michael and his team that she felt that she was being followed, but wasn't 100% sure. With that recent development all agents were on high alert.

Katya complained about the awful food that was served on the airplane and demanded that she got a proper meal in her system. Michael didn't want to oblige at first and then he remembered what Percy told him before, "do whatever she wants, and when you get the package then you can dispose of her, however you like."

Alex and Katya sat down in the restaurant as the male operatives were stationed throughout the lobby and outside the restaurant. Michael was at the bar, he scanned several times trying to see Nikita, but he couldn't spot her. He was so focused on finding Nikita that he didn't even see when Alex walked over to him.

"You're wanted; she said that I'm boring her." Michael raised his eyebrow, in the not so pleasant way, as he took a look at the spy who was smiling a little too hard in his direction.

He grunted and then replied to the young agent. "Okay, take my position and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Good luck" she retorted as he walked away.

"Alex, come in." She jumped from the sound of Nikita's voice coming in through the earpiece she had forgotten she had put in.

"Yes sensei" even though she wanted to focus on what Nikita was about to say all her focus was on the uncomfortable situation Michael was in. Katya was desperately trying to flirt with him, but he kept turning her down, but it wasn't putting a stop to her attempts though.

"Where are you?" Nikita asked Alex.

"Situated by the bar in the restaurant" she responded.

"Where's Michael?"

"Having dinner with the spy"

"WHAT?"

"It's so funny; you should see his face right now" Alex said in between laughter.

Nikita wasted no more time in her room; she headed down to where Alex and Michael were. She got pass the lookout agents with ease, she made mental note to tell Michael that his agents lack observation skills.

She spotted her protégé at the bar with the biggest smile on her face, she followed her eyes and saw Michael with the brunette, a little too close than she liked.

The bold personality that she posses, she used to her advantage to get a seat close to Michael's table.

"So sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out what to wear. Andrew right?" she said as she drew out the chair to sit down.

"No, it's Matthew" the good looking blond man replied. "You don't look anything like you're profile picture, Jessica."

"My name is not Jessica, clearly were on the wrong date" Nikita laughed in a teasing tone. "I don't want to impose" she said as she started to leave.

As if he couldn't resist her, he reached out for her. "It's okay; I don't mind getting to know you better, after all my date might have stood me up."

Nikita smiled at him and said "her lost" as she sat back down in the seat that gave her clear vision of Michael and Katya.

She maintained small chit chat with Matthew as she kept a watchful eye on the table in front of her, and was not happy with all the interactions at the table. She could see that Michael was more than uncomfortable with the situation, but as usual he was following orders, so he was trying to keep his composer as much as possible.

Every time she tried to touch his hand, he removed it off the table. She even pulled her chair, slowly closing the space between the two of them. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she told jokes that he didn't find funny. When she put her hand on his leg, that was the last straw for Nikita, she couldn't watch anymore.

Running interference was a tactic that was taught at Division and that was one Nikita was about to play out. She saw a waiter about to make his way towards their table; she excused herself from her fake date and walked hastily towards her target.

Nikita bumps into the waiter so that the somewhat filled glasses and one plate spills out and crashes to the floor.

"OMG I'm so sorry" she said to the waiter, as she fumbled to the floor to pick up her purse that she purposely dropped in the collision, just incase any agents responded to the crash of dishes.

Katya pushed out her chair out in anger, from leftover food and some wine spilling on her clothes. Michael got up almost as quickly as her chair slid out to assess the situation, once he looked down and saw Nikita, it's like his heart stopped.

He didn't even see her enter, much less cause the commotion. He wondered to how much she saw, and where was she the whole time.

"My clothes are ruined" the Russian spy says in annoyance.

"Why don't you go upstairs and try to save it and I'll deal with this mess for you." Michael said trying to diffuse the situation or any outburst she might have that would cause a scene and putting Nikita in danger.

"Whatever." She said as she flashed her and stalked off.

Michael radioed Alex to follow her and to take the other agents with her. Without question Alex walked off and did as she was told.

When the coast was clear Nikita made her way back to Matthew explained that she had to run, but it was nice to meet him and would love to do it again, even though she had no intentions of it.

Michael waited by the elevator for her just like they planned. "Looks like you were having a good time" she teased.

"You know I wasn't" he replied flatly.

They didn't say anymore as they rode the elevator. Michael was heading towards Katya's floor and Nikita heading to her own. When it came time for Michael to leave he couldn't, he wanted to stay with her. When he didn't get off at his original stop, she smiled to herself.

He followed behind her rather closely, as they headed towards her room.

"How did you know what room I was in?" she said as she stopped in her tracks, which in turn made Michael walk right into her. As she turned to face him, she had to fight hard to control sexual sensation that was running through her.

"Birkoff" he said with a devilish grin.

As she fiddled to find her room key she replied "figured".

As soon as the room door unlocked and was ajar, Michael grabbed Nikita's hand, and pulled her in for kiss. There was no holding back, they both been waiting for this to happen, she threw herself into the kiss just as much as he did.

Barely inside the door, Michael took control of the situation, lifted her up with ease and almost instantly, she wrapped her legs around him. He laid her down in the sofa that they were in earlier as they feverishly kissed each other.

"OMG" Alex yelped.

Immediately everyone in the room went still, Michael and Nikita staring at each other in shock. They both broke away from each other, only to find Alex over by the computer, staring at them in complete utter disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6: You Were Jealous

A/N: I know its short, but i think i will be wrapping up this story soon, probably 3 or 4 chapters i dont know. I have another story in mind but im going to plan it out chapter by chapter so i dont take long to update in the future. Anyways guys, i hope you like this chapter. I am so in love with Mikita that its not even funny or healthy! I love getting feedbacks, it really does motivate me, so if you like the chapters let me know. I am very pleased with all the feedback i get considering this is my 1st fic. So MAJOR THANK YOU to all of you who comment and those of you who continuously read each update, i truly appreciate it.

"WOW you guys sure don't waste any time." Alex said, as she turned away from her two mentors.

Nikita and Michael quickly detached themselves from each other and started approaching the young agent.

"Alex" both of them said at the same time, which made their student laugh. The two wiser of the three shared looks, and then Nikita took lead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said to meet you when I was done, and well…I'm done. The other agents are watching Katya." She said as she got up from the chair around the computer desk.

"I know that, but I was going to contact you first" the rogue agent retorted.

"Jeesh, relax I didn't mean to interrupt your sexy time."

"It's not what you think" Nikita replied right away, which made Michael cock an eyebrow her way as in, please, due explain. Nikita ran her hand through her hair, clearly frustrated with the both of them.

"Right…, whatever you say sensei." Alex teased as she picked up her jacket that lay on the back of her chair. "I saw you, just so you know" her witty remark caught both of the party's interest, but for different reasons.

"Stop" the rogue agent said, putting two and two together as to what her student was hinting towards.

"Stop what? You know I don't like to be out of the loop" Michael said with a devious grin directed at Nikita, and then shifted towards his agent. "Saw what, Alex?" He said in a demanding tone, even though his face showed he was rather amused.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Nikita said, not to anyone in specific, she was simply trying to change the topic.

"Me, well, not anywhere in particular, but I get it if you want some alone time, if you know what I mean." The young agent couldn't control herself; it was way too easy to push her teacher's buttons. Every remark she made, got a reaction from Nikita. Even though she knows she will most definitely get chewed out for it when they were alone again, it was so worth it to see the look on her face.

"Alex" Michael said, realizing how uncomfortable Nikita was getting with the situation.

"Okay fine, I'm going. Just so you know, she was jealous, that's what I was talking about before." She said as she headed towards the door rather quickly.

Nikita turned away from Michael from feeling completely embarrassed because of the last set of words that were said. She didn't want to face him or knew how to, that wasn't a side to her that she was use to. Hell, she's never felt that jealous before tonight.

"You were jealous?" his words were like a whisper to her. She could hear his footsteps getting closer behind her.

"Don't" she said trying to put a stop to whatever he was thinking.

He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his frame. Just below her ear, he whispered to her. "You were jealous" he repeated but with a more seductive tone. He slowly traced his hands up the side of her until his hand was by her neck and removed her hair from the right side.

She shivered from his touch, falling weak to his presence. Her head rolls to the side and down and then she tires to break away. Being vulnerable wasn't something she was use to either, and she was feeling very vulnerable.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in his smoky voice that she couldn't get enough of. He turns her around, looking deep in her eyes that had a gloss to them and just stares.

He gently kisses her forehead "I…" he then moves to her left cheek "want…" and then headed down to her neck "you." He lightly tips her head up; as he bowed down to kiss her moist lips.

She kissed him back, but he couldn't feel the intensity like before. He breaks away from their kiss and quickly removes his shirt without hesitation, Nikita's eyes widen from the sight. He smiled from her response. "I said, I want you…" he said as he closes the space between them and lifts her up. Instead of heading to the couch, he headed for the bed.

There was no kissing, they stared at each other as he made his way to the bed and gently laid her down. He hovered over her, knowingly that this is it, there was no turning back. The same thought crossed Nikita's mind, as she drew off her shirt, with the help of Michael. The dove into pleasurable kiss and experience what their bodies has been yearning for.

The sunlight breaking through the curtains woke Nikita. To her surprise Michael was still there, arm laid over her, as if he never wanted to let her go. After they made love, they cuddled and talked about how they wished things could change. Michael told her he had a good feeling things will change and that he would no longer be with Division and that they can start a life.

All the things she wanted to hear, but at the same time she couldn't help but think how long she would have to wait for him. The warmth of his body lingered on her, she tries to quietly get up out of the bed, but Michael noticed.

He slowly pulls her back in and she snuggled back in his arms, his head resting just above her. "Just five more minutes" he didn't need to say anything, she wanted more than that, she wanted a life with him. She runs her hand over his pulling him closer to her.

She stares out into the curtain where the sun is breaking through. "I love you" were the words that escaped Michael's lips. It's as if her whole world had stopped. He didn't say it in a sleepy tone that he'd accidentally let slip, instead he said it with so much significance behind it, and the kiss on the back of her head, made it that much powerful.

"I love you too" she said as one joyful tear slowly slide down the right side of her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: We'll Get Through This

A/N: I know major delays with this update but for those of you who know me on YT or twitter knows exactly why. i been vidding Mikita/Shaggie Shane & Maggie non stop. they are too cute i love them. Anyways, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK ON THIS CHAPTER! This story is coming to an end very soon. 2 more chapters after this one. i hope you guys like the ending =) it leads to better things.

It was hard for them to part, but they knew they had to. Michael looked more broken than Nikita, leaving her side as they head off with different course of action for the day. The rogue agent and her inside man briefly went over their mission for the day. Several times Alex tried to get the scoop on her two mentors, but her sensei didn't want to hear it.

The mission became more critical to Nikita after the events between her and the love of her life last night. The promises they made to one another and the love they felt between one another, put a lot of perspective on the mission.

She didn't want Division agents or Percy to get wind that she was anywhere near the mission. Eventually, Percy would have to take actions into his own hands and well, when she thought of that, it didn't look good for Michael, since he's leading on her take down.  
The two females went over details of where Divisions rising star would be, and that would be where the wonder women will make her move.

Michael rounded up his team along with the Russian spy and was following the GPS co-ordinates that she had given him. He didn't feel it was necessary to tell his team to keep an eye out on things, but he did any ways, not for Nikita, but for others that are after the nuclear material period.

The facility that Katya brought them to; lead to a dissident compound, which made the situation worse for his team, because she hadn't told them that it was underground. They didn't know what awaited them below, better yet what would happen to his heart of Nikita was to get in the harm way.

He knew her well enough to know that she will pursue it, even though it isn't as she had expected it. He wished there was a way to contact her. He even thought about asking Alex, but decided not too. Considering they were going further and deeper underground whatever communication they had to would eventually be lost or static filled.

There was no sound of interference or anything of that sort who showed that Nikita had arrived on the site. The team and Katya Ivanski finally made it to package. They went over how they were going to move it, because it wasn't in containers, it was just in cylinders. Seeing it like that Michael ordered everyone to go back to the entrance and set up a perimeter.

By the time they made it out, Michael's cell began to ring; he looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Percy.

"Do you have the package?" he said eagerly.

"Yes, but working out a plan on how to move it."

"What do you mean? Pack it up, load it in the SUV and get on the plane back here immediately."

"It's not that simple. It's not concealed. You can see the liquid in the container, and well, that will raise a lot of alarm, no matter who we are. Plus I think it's not safe for us to be exposed to it, until we can cover it."

"Nikita!" one of his hands picked agents yelled to him. Michael quickly scanned trying to locate her, but he couldn't. He could hear Percy's voice blaring in the background, but he was irrelevant at the moment.

The agent who yelled out her name took off, chasing her. It took everything he had in him not to chase after her and protect her. "Alex, follow them" he demanded, from the look on his face. She knew what he meant, protect Nikita by any means.

Finally, he put the phone back to his ears. "What's going on?" his boss demanded. No words could form as he heard gun shots ring out, in the distance. "Michael..."

"Yes, I'm here" the words that left his mouth were flat. While Percy rambled about he hopes those agents take her out once and for all, Michael's head was elsewhere.

"Update on the situation" he said as he paged for Alex.

"Not looking good" she said.

"Hold your position, I'm coming" he said.

"No you're not" Percy said. "You will stand your ground and protect what I sent you for. Soon Nikita will be a blip in our history and for the better so you can get over whatever it is you feel for her."

Michael was taken back by his superior's choice of words. He knew that Percy knew about him and Nikita that they had shared something, but after recent events he didn't think he would think of it again.

"By the way, the way Michael, I will be watching" those words triggered all sorts of thoughts in his head, but as fast as they were flowing through his head, he pushed them away. He did want to give Percy the satisfaction that he had rattled him.

"Okay" was all he said, he had more to say, but he knew those words would cause serious problems between them.

Michael tried to listen in to what his chief was saying to Birkoff, but couldn't get the full gist of it.

"I'm sending a grab team; they should be there in the next half hour."

"What" Michael said in complete surprise?

"Well I thought why not think. This is a fragile matter, if you guys were to run into any problem but located the package. I would have a backup."

They struck a cord in Michael, not only did Percy think he might mess up the mission, but left him out of the loop of a recon team. Fury and concern build in him, as he thought about the impending danger that waits for Nikita if she returns, and knowing her, she most definitely would.

The conversation ended leaving Michael in a tough situation.

Her breathing was rapid as she made a sharp turn around a corner of bushes, trying to gain cover and get an advantage point on the agents who were after her. Every time the rogue agent looked back all she saw were the men of Michael's team chasing her, no sign of him or Alex.

She tried several times to get through to Alex through the wireless earpieces they were using, but it was pointless. After scanning the area, she saw her advantage point an old broken down outback building. She quickly maneuvered in made three areas where she would shoot from to try and take down each guard.

One by one she took them down, there was still one agent unaccounted for but that was the least of her problems now. She could hear the sound of a chopper near by, Alex and Nikita both made plans to meet up afterwards, Nikita quickly and with little pain knocked her protégée unconscious.

All that stood in her way of ruining Percy's mission was Michael and that agent. She was unable to find. By the time she made it around the final bend to where the uranium was being watched over, it was too late. The helicopter was already lifting in the air, plus she was under fire as she came into view.

With the chopper departing only she and Michael stood in the open area. She wondered where the Russian spy was but figured she got a lift. The look on his face was of relief, to see that she was safe and sound, but on hers, disappointment written all over it.

The both of them slowly started to walk towards each other. Out the corner of Michael's eye he saw a figure, there was nothing he could really do but call her name. "Nikita…" her eyes followed where he was looking, there he was, the agent she couldn't find, pointing a 45 right at her.

She barely got out the way of the bullet; it went through her right side. Her body crumpled to the floor as she grasped the side where the bullet hit.

Seeing her body fall to the floor, stunned Michael, he could barely move. The second he saw his agent motioning towards her, his protective gear kicked in. He rushed over to her body. It killed him to see her like that, blood stained hand and tears forming in her eyes as he looked down at her.

The agent finally made his way over towards them. "I can finish her off. Rumor has it; you two have a history…" Before he could finish talking, Michael shot him point blank.

He quickly removed his blazer and belt and fastened it around her securely.  
"I'm so…" his mouth wouldn't let him speak the words he wanted to say. Tears filled his eyes; sorrow took hold of him, as he pulled her in his arm. Even though the wound didn't look that serious, the blood that was spewing out of her did.

"I'm supposed to protect you…" Nikita slowly lifted her blood stained hands to his face. He knew what she was going to say, but didn't want to hear it. "Don't… I'm going to help you, we'll get through this… we have to get through this." Tears streamed down Nikita's face as Michael poured his heart out to her, just like he did the night before, but this time, it felt different.

He kissed the back of her bloodstained hand than her cheek, and then he lifted her up heading towards the SUV.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Ever Scare Me Like That

A/N: Hey guys another update. Im really glad that you guys liked the game changer in the story. i hope you guys continue to like. Depending on how the next chapter goes, it might be the end of the story. I can see it going further but not that much just 2 chapters afterwards. We'll see, i will keep trying to think of ideas. Thanks for the feedbacks really appreciate it =)

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but one thing for sure was that he was going to save her. As he looked on to her from time to time, he could feel the tears building up in his eyes. Regret and failure took hold of him, as he recapped what he had just witnessed. It was just the night before; he'd promised he would protect her, no matter what.

What hit him the most, was the look in her eyes, before he lifted her wounded body off of the ground, grass stained with her blood. There was so much love, and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud, even if there weren't any words.

Thinking about that look only made him want to kick himself. She loved him, he knew it, and he felt it from the start as well. All the times he denied her and never gave in, it seemed like the biggest mistakes of his life.

The static in the radio made him snap out of his train of thought, it was Alex, and she was concerned after finding two sets of blood pool. Her pleas for details on Nikita, were barely audible to Michael.

When the rogue agent groaned from the pain, and her eyes on the verge of closing, Michael turned off the radio completely. He gently smoothed back her hair that had fallen in her face.

Seeing her so fragile, caused a tear to slowly stream down the side of his left cheek.

"Stay with me… I don't want to lose you, not when we're so close." He studied her over and over again, wishing he could take away her pain, take back any wrong doing that was done to her, by him and anyone else in her life.

Off to the left in the near by distance, a somewhat descent size house, came into his view. He quickly pulled off onto the gravel ground. The unpaved driveway made Nikita squirm from the jerk, caused by the rocks below.

"I'm sorry, but we're almost there, and then I will patch you up."

The closer the house came into view; Michael noticed that it wasn't abandon, and that there was a car parked right outside of it. That little factor definitely wasn't going to put a stop him.

Michael walked up to the door, while Nikita waited in the car. He knocked the door three times, at the first try to see if anyone was there. No one answered, so he tried again, mid stride on second attempt and an old lady opened the door.

"Hello" the old lady said. She examined him, up and down, trying to make out what had happened to him. Blood on his face, from Nikita, red eyes from the tears he tried to with hold.

"I need your help" he said, his voice kind of frightened him, when it came out as if he was pleading.

"Sonny, it looks like you need more help than I can give you" she said, as she pointed towards the blood stains.

"Not for me, for my…." He didn't know what to say, how to explain Nikita's injuries. "My girlfriend, we were mugged outside the farmers market about two clicks, and she got shot."

The old lady was shocked, looking around, trying to see Nikita, but couldn't. She frantically waves for Michael to enter her house, while she called for her husband, Duan.

"Is it okay if I bring her in?" He asked, even though he didn't really care for the answer, he just wanted to get in good graces with her.

"She's here?" the old women said in surprise. "Go, go get her and come in" She said as she pushed him off the front porch.

After removing her from the SUV, he noticed how pale she looked from the loss of blood. He walked as fast he could with her towards the house. The old lady was shocked by the presence of Nikita, which made Michael pause.

"I know she's bleeding a lot, but…" The old woman cut him off with various shushes and waved for him to enter with Nikita in hand.

She quickly cleared off her long coffee table. It wasn't quick enough for Michael, but she did it rather faster than he anticipated, removing all those figurines and magazines.

He carefully laid her down on the table and whispered to her "We're going to get through this, the both of us."

Finally the man that was being summoned, Duan, showed up in the living room. He took a look at his surrounding and walked away.

A lot of rude thoughts were running through Michael's head, but he focused back on Nikita. "It's going to hurt, but I have to do it" he said as he started lifting up her tainted shirt, so he can get a closer look at her wound.

Nikita cringed as the shirt slowly ripped away from her skin; she gripped the edge of the table. The old lady slides a pillow under her head, to try and give her comfort.

"I'm going to need hot water, alcohol, gaze, or a lot of toilet paper,"

"It okay, I have my kit" Duan interrupted Michael, as he walked through the walkway leading into the living room, with a big black bag in his hand."

He scooted Michael out of the way, while he pulled up a stool to sit on, and examine the wound. "How long ago did this happen?" Duan asked.

"About ten to fifteen minutes ago." Michael replied.

Duan opened up his kit and Michael was impressed, as to how much was in there, everything packed neatly row by row. Every time he removed a row from the back there seemed to be another one. The last row was a set of scalpels.

All the medical necessities that the doc would need was all laid out on paper beside him. He picked up a clear 500mg Morphine bottle, and worry ran through Michael. He knew the pain would be too much, but at the same time, he didn't want her to be drugged up. He let it slide, when he saw the pain on her face.

"It looks like the bullet has nicked the large intestine; I'm going to have to open her up to stitch it up and then attend to the outer wound."

There were certain things Michael was well versed in, but this wasn't his strong point, and on Nikita it just made it harder for him. He simply nodded to Duan, giving him his approval of his plan.

"If you had waited half an hour more, there wouldn't be much I could do for her. You did a good job of trying to control the bleeding… she's going to be fine, you'll see."

Even though the old mans weird took a load of Michael's shoulder, it didn't mean that he was completely comfortable with the situation.

Forty-Five minutes had passed and Duan wasn't done yet. There were several times he looked concerned, which scared the living daylights out of Michael, that he ended up offering to assist him.

When the doc said "all done" Michael let out a loud huff of relief, knowing that one part of his fear was over. He helped them clean up the bloody gaze, wrappers that were dropped on the floor earlier, when the doc opened each package.

Hours passed before he gave into the chicken soup that was offered to him. He never left her side, not once. He sat beside her, just watching her, as her color was slowly flowing back to her. As the night fall, he was given blankets and pillows so he could be as comfy as possible.

He liked the fact that they didn't question him much, about what had happen to Nikita. He told a simple lie, which he thought was bogus, but the way they shook their heads, like it happens all the time, so it was believable.

Michael laughed to himself as he looked down at her and said "you remember our first mission alone together". He ran his hand slowly through her hair. "You were disappointed that I was the hot arm candy, and not you". He lowered his head as the memories came back to him, as if it just happened yesterday, and not five years ago.

"Seeing you in that dress, I knew I was in trouble, before we even left for the party. You were perfect in every way. That was the day I knew I had fallen in love with you." He lifted her left hand and enclosed his around it.

"You were such a tease, and I loved it" another smile crept on his lips. Even though it seemed like torture when she did, it was the truth, he loved that she flirted the way she did with him.

"That night changed the both of us. I let you in, even when I thought I could never trust again. I showed you a side of me that no one really gets to see. I don't know why I waited this long… Nikki, please come back to me. I don't want to miss you anymore… I want to be with you…. be by your side, but most of all… I want to be in love with you." He bent down and kissed her forehead, holding the kiss for several seconds, before withdrawing from her.

He placed one of the covers that Sofija had given him earlier over her Nikita, he finally got her first name, after everything started to cool down a bit. He pulled up the three seated sofa, right beside the coffee table, and laid down in it, with Nikita's hand in his.

Throughout the night his hand was always intertwined with hers, and when it felt like it was slipping, he tightened his grip.

"Michael" her voice was barely a whisper, she looks down at her hand and smiled. She lightly rubs her thumb over the back of his hand and called his name again "Michael". He slowly woke, as he looked down at her.

He couldn't believe his eyes, she didn't look one hundred percent back to health, but she looked way better than last night. He got up from his laid down position, so he could sit up, and look at her properly. Once she smiled, it was like his heart skipped a beat. He leaned down placing his index finger under her chin.

"Don't ever scare me like that" he said, and then he gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too" she said, when their lips parted.


	9. Chapter 9: Thank you for loving me

A/N: I am so sorry for the major delay on the update. I literally didnt know how i wanted this chapter to go. This i believe is the last chapter of this story. I am really drawing blanks on it. I will definitely start a new story about Nikita, but for now this is the last one, unless i get some spark for this story. I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all who constantly checks up on my fic reads or read and review. i truly appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter, because i really dont think i will continue this story, not now anyways.

"Nikita…" Michael warned, as she tried to get up on her own. She stopped and just lay back down; while Michael adjusted the spot he was just laying down in. Once he got everything to his liking, he scooped up Nikita and put her on the sofa.

The sofa was such a relief to her, it wasn't a Tempurpedic bed, but it felt like it, compared to the coffee table she was resting on moments ago. She curled her legs up as much as possible; Goosebumps quickly became visible on her skin. Michael quickly reached for a blanket and placed it on top of her.

Just as he was about to go sit in the other couch in the room, she grabbed his hand. He sat at the edge of the couch, with her legs at his back. For awhile they just looked at each other. The smile that was on her face was enough to make him happy for the rest of his life.

The passion, relief, happiness in his eyes, filled her heart beyond belief. There was so much emotion in them that all she could do was smile. Never did she imagine that they could actually share the love she knew they both had for each other. Yes she has thought about it, but actually having, showing it; that was on a whole other level.

"Thank you, Michael" she said as she squeezed his hand gently.

"For what" he replied, a little baffled.

"For this" she put on the smile, she knows he can't resist. "Taking care of me, sticking by me, even if it means putting your life in peril" she continued.

"I would do it all over again, if I had to" he said with a reassuring smile, as he brushed her cheek with his free hand. "But I wouldn't want to see you hurt like that again. I didn't know what to think…" His voice trailed off.

They both held their gazes on one another; Nikita was the first to break the silence. "Come here" she said. He scooted up a bit more on the sofa as much as possible, trying not to cause any pain to her wound. She placed her hand on his cheek and said.

"Michael…" She paused trying to find the right words. She didn't want to waste anytime on letting him no exactly how she feels. Yes she told him that she loved him, but she wanted him to know that she truly loves him, without a doubt.

"I've waited and wanted you for so long… it's going to take more than one bullet to take me away from you" she tried to tease at the end, to lighten the situation, on which she was talking about, but Michael didn't think it was funny. He didn't say anything; he waited because he could tell that there was more she wanted to say.

"No one has ever taken care of me the way you do…You understand me like no other person. I know it must have been hard, dealing with failed ops, so you could protect me." She stopped talking so she could shift her body a bit, due to the pain in her right side.

Michael reacted just as quickly, backing away from her as she shifted beside him. He looked at her bandage wound and was relieved that nothing obvious had happened, like bleeding through it. Duan said that would happen if the stitch were to burst for some odd reason.

"Are you okay?" he asked with so much concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little sore that's all. It's the little things like that that makes me love you. Your constant need to make sure that I am okay it's such a wonderful notion." She motioned for him to move closer and he did it automatically.

"When we were outside, after I got Prince Eric out safe, the look that was on your face when you saw me… I knew right then and there that you hadn't given up on us." She smiled at him as happy tears started to make her eyes glossy.

"I honestly don't think I could ever truly give up on us. I tried to let you go when you left Division, but you left a mark on me, a mark that will always have a special place in my heart" he replied and then kissed her forehead.

As he was backing up from the kiss, she pulled him down into a soft, long, lingering kiss. Her hand still rested on the side of his face, holding him close to hers, as she focused on his eyes.

"Michael," she said, so soft and so low, he might not have heard her if he wasn't so close. "I don't want to just love you, I want to be in love with you" A smile landed on his face from the familiar words, he had spoken to her, less than twelve hours ago. "I never thought I could love, or feel for someone the way I do for you…." She fumbled around in her head, trying to find words again that seemed to escape her, as his eyes poured love on to her. "What I'm trying to say is…thank you for loving me."

"You're welcome, Nikki, and thank you for waiting on me" with that reply, they were kissing again.

The clearing of Sofija throat broke their kiss. She called on her husband. When he came in to the room, she had a big smile on her face as she spoke in her native tongue that made Michael and Nikita a little embarrassed, but it was a good embarrassing moment.

"Breakfast is ready; I hope you guys have room to eat." Sofija said.

"I can eat" Michael replies to his hostess.

"When can't you eat Michael" Nikita teased.

"I couldn't eat last night, until I knew you were going to be okay" he retorted right away, with a non joking look on his face. The awe feeling took hold of her, as she got a little more glimpse of how important she is to him.

"Okay enough with your happy couple semantics. You" Duan pointed at Michael "go and help set the table, while I attend to your girlfriend."

Michael was a little surprise at Duan command, Nikita couldn't help but laugh, seeing someone boss Michael around in that manner besides her, was something to laugh about.

"Go" she said to him.

He kissed her quickly kissed her on the cheek and got up from the couch. Just as he was walking away, she gave him a quick tap on his ass. He looked down on her with a smile that said "yup, my girl is back" and walked away with joy.

They ate; they talked, and made plans about what will happen when they get back to the US. Michael and Nikita both checked in with Alex, she was relieved to hear Nikita's voice. The said their thank you and goodbyes to Sofija and Duan, and then headed back to the hotel, where they were staying.

Michael was informed by Alex that Katya had taken off before they even got back. He already knew she would be gone, she got what she wanted. Michael ordered Alex to watch Nikita and to keep a close eye on her, no matter what she says. He didn't want to leave her side, but he had to attend to his other agents, and check back in with Percy about their way home.

Michael explained to Percy as to how the fallen agent was put down, but not exactly how it happened. Percy didn't care, just like Michael thought. What did peak his interest was that Nikita was wounded in the process. "Maybe she will think twice before she interferes with another one of our missions" was the response he told Michael.

Michael quickly disregarded his words and his happy tone over the phone.

"So… you and Michael" Alex started to say, not knowing how to go about questioning her mentor, but she's been dying to know, since she saw them barging into Nikita's room hot and heavy.

"Yes we're together. Yes it's going to be complicated. Yes…"

"I don't care about that" Alex interrupted "I always had a feeling about you two, but seeing you two together it's just… WOW"

"In a good or bad way" Nikita asked.

"Definitely good" Alex smiled at her sensei as she plopped down in the chair opposite of her. "So are you going to tell me the details, I'm dying here, how did you guys love begin? I want to know everything." Nikita laughed at how eager her protégé was to get details, about her relationship with Michael. Her laughter caused some uneasiness in her side, which got a reaction from Alex.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She quickly spoke, before Alex could worry and inform Michael.

"Michael said you would say that. You know you two actually talk alike. There are times when Michael would direct me for ops and I would think in the back of my mind, that's what Nikita would say."

"Well he did teach me, and I taught you, I guess he rubbed off on me."

"Oh I think more than that has rubbed off on you" They both laughed.

"Considering we have a few hours to kill how about we kill time watching a movie" Alex suggested.

"What do you have in mind" Nikita retorted.

"I don't know, let's see what they have."

For awhile they couldn't figure out what they wanted to watch, they ordered room service, with variety of snacks and a bottle of red wine. Michael had showed up just as the movie was about to start.

Alex sat in the one seated sofa, with legs propped up on a foot stool, while Nikita rested her head on Michaels lap, as they all got ready to take in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. It's the first time Alex was watching it, but it's always been a favorite for Michael and Nikita.


	10. Chapter 10: Out

A/N: Okay i know its major jump in story but thats why u kind of have this back story right here. i hope u guys like. i know its not like the others but yes. it will get back there. after getting tweets about continuing this fic I AM TRYING! Seeing that no new concept is coming to me at all. and i will try and update faster than a week.

With three black boxes under their belt, Nikita and her team set out to get the fourth one. Due to her previous injuries she wasn't allowed on that mission, Michael wasn't going to let her win that one.

Considering the hell hole that they had to go through just to get to where they are at right now, the moment that they are in, couldn't have felt any better.

For days Nikita wished she could help, the most she could do was lie in her bed, according to her beau. Alex had informed her that Nathan was in danger, and knowing Nikita that didn't sit well with her.

The moment she was able to move around as she pleases, her first job was to get Nathan out and safe, that's the least she could do for Alex. On the other hand, the fact that Amanda had figured out what Alex was up to, and that she's working with their enemy, things weren't looking good for her at all.

At first Michael didn't know how to bring the news to his former trainee, but he knew he had to, because he knows how much she cares for Alex. When he told her what happened, she was practically jumping in gear, and ready to head to Division, and take on the whole lot of them. Instead Michael and Nikita devised a plan for the both of them to get out.

Michael had the heavy burden of supposedly pulling the trigger of on Alex. He didn't like that Percy had put him up to it, he was unsure how it would make him look, knowing full well he would lose Nikita if he did.

Nikita wasn't fully healed yet but there was no way they could pull off the escape without her. Michael was given an execution time on Alex's life, so that gave Nikita enough time to setup and infiltrate Division.

Michael had gotten Alex's ID card for division, and gave it to Nikita, so she would be able to get in unnoticed until she wanted to be.

Division was on high alert though, considering Percy had her mole, he knew it's only a matter of time before she came to her defense.

It's a surprise that Division didn't crumble to the ground completely, considering the damage it went through in the showdown. It definitely wasn't an easy battle; there were a lot of injuries, and not just on Division end, but not as bad.

The only thing that really still got under their skin was that Percy had escaped it all, not untouched, but escaped. The bullet that was targeted to his head was interrupted when Nikita took out his loyal cleaner.

Amanda was laid out flat in her room, where she has one on one session with the recruits. Even though she was beaten, Alex found the strength to get some revenge on Amanda; after all she put her through.

When Nikita and Alex met up at the rendezvous point, Nikita's heart dropped as she realized Michael wasn't there. She hastily hugged protégé, and demanded that she get the hell out of Division, and stick to the plan.

Fear of Michael not making it out, when that is what she wanted the most, the both of them on the outside working together to bring down Percy, kicked her adrenaline into high gear. There was no pain; no stiffness in her side, nothing, and all she could think about was getting to Michael.

The smoke from the entire explosion, made it difficult for her, but it sure as hell wasn't stopping her. Out of all the places she could find him, it was right there in Percy's office, on the floor, with blood running down by his body.

She rushed to his side instantly, tears filling her eyes, she turned him over quickly to see where he was shot, but couldn't find the entry. She tapped his cheeks a couple time, and he came to.

She ignored his protest about leaving him there, that they did what they were suppose to do, get Alex out alive. Nikita grew Furious with him, how could he possibly tell her to leave him behind. She had just gotten him back; they barely got to do anything as a couple yet, because she was injured.

It pained her deep down, because if she had said those words, he would be just as furious or even worse with her. Regardless of his futile arguments to leave him she finally got him upright and started making their way towards the exit.

Nikita's body was wary as is, and Michael being so much bigger than her, started to weigh on her. They were making great pace before, but it didn't take long before they both were growing fatigue. They were just about to round the corner where Alex had accidentally killed Thom, they crashed into Birkoff.

Instantly they both drew for their gun. Nikita was way quicker than Birkoff, but once he noticed who it was and who she had leaning on her, he was stunned. Not because she was helping Michael but because of the state he was in.

She definitely wasn't going to pull the trigger, unless he did, and she wasn't going to shoot to kill, just hit him so she could get away. Instead she was a little taken aback when Birkoff helped brace Michael on the other side.

He explained to her that there is no way Michael can make it out the way she did in the past. She obliged and knew he was right, so she followed him. Division was practically empty besides the unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

Birkoff showed them to the garage where Division SUV's were parked with keys in the glove compartment and then went his separate way. Before he did, Nikita asked him where he would go, but he didn't answer. He simply said take care of our boy and headed out of Division in haste.

It was a good week before Nikita got in touch with Alex who was with Nathan. Nikita took care of Michael, she was more than grateful that his wound wasn't as bad as her; it just looked way more serious than it really was.

She tried to keep him bed rested, but couldn't, and when he burst his stitching, he finally agreed to not do much. After Michael looked well enough according to Nikita that is when they headed out their next spot of operations.

How this mission for the fourth black box came to life, it happened when Michael got an encrypted email from sender Shadow Walker with details of location and guardian of the box. He tried to reply back to message, but it said failed.

The black box wasn't as far as the last one; it was just across the border in downtown Toronto, Canada. The box is being guarded by a Gavin Sampson division cleaner.


End file.
